


A Purr-fect Love Story

by katlunawhisper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ...I promise I'm not obsessed with cats..., BillDip, Cat!Dipper, Cat!Mabel, Cats, F/F, Human!Bill, M/M, THE TWINS TURN INTO CATS, slight mabecifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wattpad: katlunawhisper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh-oh

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Mabel and I chant as Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford lead us into Lazy Susan old diner for breakfast. I smile as Mabel waves hello to everyone we pass. They either wave back and go back to eating, or call Mabel over to talk.After Wierdmaggedon three years ago where we defeated Bill Cipher and turned him and his other demonic buddies into humans, a lot more people started respecting the Pines family. I slide into the booth that we pick out and smile as I think of Bill. Ever since he turned human he hasn't really done anything too evil. He and Mabel are actually best friends now. If he's not working in the gift shop you can usually find him upstairs in Mabel's room fangirling over the fanfics those two read. Sometimes if he catches me staring at him like he's an idiot (which is surprisingly a lot considering an EX-DREAM DEMON is fangirling over fanfics) he'll stick his tongue out at me. We usually don't talk or hang out much. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Lazy Susan walks over.   
"Hello Kids!" She says brightly, completely ignoring our Grunkles. I raise an eyebrow at Ford who looks pointedly at the table and Mabel nudges Stan who is glaring at the menu. After she takes our order, Mabel bombards the two older twins with questions.   
"What was that about you two? You can't hide this from me! I will tackle you Stan and I'll have Dipper pester you with questions about the Journals Ford!" She says turning to her left towards Stan and getting in a pouncing position. I blush and sink a little lower in my seat.   
"Mabel, that happened once, no need to bring it up again..." I mutter, embarrassed. Ford chuckles.   
"Down girl," Stan jokes and Mabel relaxes. "We'll tell you. It all started when poindexter here came out of the portal. I had been avoiding Lazy Susan all summer, but when I ran for mayor, she seemed to get even more infatuated with me. She then mistook Ford for me and, well things got complicated." His story is interrupted by a crash. We look over to our left and see Lazy Susan shaking with fury.   
"Is that all it was to you!?" She yells stepping over the broken plates and ruined food to get in Stan's face,"A complication!?" She holds her hands, palms outwards, towards our Grunkles, "I'll show you a COMPLICATION!!!" She begins to chant an ancient sounding spell and teal energy, the same color as her eyeshadow, begins forming a small ball in her palms. Her eyes, which are now glowing the same color as her magical energy, are locked on into a glare at our Grunkles. Right as she releases the energy, I push Ford out of his seat as Mabel does the same to Stan. As they fall, we both get hit with the energy. I hear Mabel gasp as the energy hits her. I try to turn towards her, but find that everything seems to be getting bigger. I try to call out to her but it comes out as a meow. I feel my body changing and scream in pain. One more flash of teal blue and my surroundings change. My vision fades as the pain gets to be too much for me. I once more try to call out for Mabel. I hear nothing but the sounds of the forest in return. Wait,the forest. I try to keep my eyes open and focus on my surroundings but find it impossible. Everything is too loud, too different. As my senses overload, I promptly pass out.


	2. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a very mean coyote.

(Dipper's POV)  
I wake up and immediately realize something is different. I open my eyes and barely take note of the fact that I am in the middle of the forest, before I try to stand up and realize that it's a bit more difficult than usual. Looking down at my body, I see brown fur. I feel my eyes go wide. Four paws, a tail...trying to stand up, this time successfully, I realize that my sight, hearing, and sense of smell have all improved. I look around for any recognizable land marks that could guide me home. Not finding any, I start to wander around a bit. Eventually I hear a distant stream and begin walking towards it. After a few minutes of walking, I come to the stream. It's a little murky, but I can still clearly see my dark brown fur with lighter spots on my forehead in the shape of the Big Dipper. I huff a bit at the fact that now everyone can see my namesake and lean down to get a drink. As I'm drinking the not-so-fresh water, I hear a rustle in the bushes to my left. I brush it off as my imagination until I smell something that sets off warning bells in my head. Slowly lifting my head and backing away, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I continue backing away when suddenly a coyote burst out of the underbrush and rushes straight towards me. Quickly darting away I try to use my supposedly lithe cat-body as an advantage. Instead I trip on a root. Quickly trying to regain my footing, I yowl in pain as the coyote catches up to me and sinks it's teeth into my back left calf. Going on instinct and pure adrenaline now, I unsheathe my claws and scratch the coyote's right eye. It quickly lets me go in favor of pawing at its eye and I use that moment as a chance to escape. Running as fast as I can,I go in a random direction hoping against hope that it's towards Gravity Falls I come across another scent, this one seemingly familiar. Following the scent trail, I notice that the coyote isn't following me anymore. My hind leg burns as the adrenaline wears off, but I have to keep walking. As my vision starts to fade, I stumble into a clearing with a house in the middle of it. It's not the Mystery Shack, but it's the best I can do for now. Trying to walk faster to get to the door before I pass out, I stumble and trip multiple times. When I finally do reach the door, my entire body aches and I just want to sleep. I weakly claw the door and meow, trying to get whoever lives here to help me. Finally after what seems like hours, but was probably only a minute, the door opens up. The smell from earlier is stronger now and I can recognize it. The figure leans down to pick me up, just as my body collapses.   
"Bill..." I meow as my vision fades to black.


	3. Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a little look at what happen to Mabel hmmm?

(Mabel's POV)  
I wake up laying on the Mystery Shack porch. Immediately standing up, I realize that I now have four legs instead of two. My eyes go wide as I see my tail. I screech in joy. I'm a cat!!! I start running in a circle for no reason I'm so excited. Then I think of Dipper. Looking around I start to panic a bit when I realize he isn't with me. I start trying to call for him but it comes out as meows. Suddenly the Shack door is thrown open. Grunkle Stan walks out holding a broom.  
"Shut it cat!" He yells trying to hit me with the broom  
"Grunkle Stan!" I meow, "It's me,Mabel!" He must not be able to understand me, because he continues to try and hit me with the broom. Finally I just run down the stairs and start heading towards town to see if I can find Dipper or anyone who wants a cat.  
After looking around for about thirty minutes, I start to get hungry. I find myself in front of Greasy's Diner just as a girl with blonde hair walks out. Pacifica! After Wierdmaggedon we became best friends. She told me she's always wanted a pet, but her parents never let her even look for one. I rush over to her meowing. She stops and looks around then looks down at me.  
"Awww hello pretty kitty," she says softly, kneeling down and scratching behind my ear. I start purring and rub against her. She chuckles softy. She picks me up and I nuzzle into her neck causing her to laugh again. "Do you wanna come home with me little kitty?" She asks. I meow in response. She stands up and begins to walk to her house. After a few minutes of her walking and petting me, we arrive at the Northwest Manor. I've started falling asleep as she walks into her room. I vaguely notice that she's laid me one her bed before I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Man, Mabel got it easy! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Or does she?


	4. "PINETREE!?!"

(Dipper's POV)  
I wake up surrounded by the smell of Bill. I slowly open my eyes to be greeted by the sight of Bill's bright golden and blue eyes inches from my face. I jerk away only for my injured leg to be engulfed in pain. I yowl in pain and Bill chuckles a bit.  
"Sorry kitty," he says getting up and walking behind me to check my leg,"Didn't mean ta scare ya!" When he moves out of my line of sight I take in the sight of my surroundings. I am laying on a bed covered in yellow sheets in what seems to be Bill's bedroom. It's actually pretty nice. The room is gold with black accents scattered through out the room. I see a picture of Bill and Mabel hanging on the wall along with a few other pictures. All of them feature Bill with a few of the other townsfolk, including a blurry one of Bill being chased by Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. My breath hitches as I think of my Grunkles. How are they going to find me? How are they going to be able to figure out its me? What if they don't ever figure out that I'm a cat? What if-  
"HEY KITTY!!!"   
I yowl in surprise when Bill yells at me. I look back to see an amused smirk on his face. I hiss quietly in annoyance.  
"As I was saying, you're not actually a cat are you?" He asks looking at me curiously. I shake my head. His face lights up and he starts to laugh. He falls back on the bed laughing hysterically. I hiss a bit as his movement jostles my leg. "Sorry sorry, but I wanna know, who'd you piss off to get you turned into a cat, and follow up question who exactly are you?" I look at him like he's an idiot. He seems to notice my look. "What?" Rolling my eyes, I use my paw to point at my forehead. He looks at it blankly. I point again. I can basically see the gears in his head turning as he thinks. I chuckle a bit. Suddenly his eyes go wide as he figures it out.  
"PINETREE!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill, you silly boi!


	5. "It's okay."

(Mabel's POV)  
I wake up to loud yet muffled yelling. I sit up and look around, noticing that Pacifica is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I hear a crash and a muffled scream. The door to the room is thrown open and Pacifica runs in, tears streaming down her face. She slams the door closed and crumbles into a sobbing heap on the floor. I jump off her bed and walk over to her.  
"Pacifica?" I meow. She looks up when she hears me, eyes wide.  
"Mabel?" She asks, astonished. I walk over to her and lick away a few of her tears.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, crawling into her lap. She sniffles and looks away.  
"I'm fine, it's just normal Northwest family stuff," she says quietly,looking away. She looks back at me. "But, what about you? Why are you a cat?" I shake my head.  
"My story can wait," I say looking up at her again. "Along with the question on how you can understand me. But," I say nuzzling her neck,"What about you? I know something happened. You wouldn't be crying for no reason." She sniffles again.  
"This type of stuff actually happens a lot," she says wrapping her arms around me and petting my fur. I automatically start purring. "Every time I do something my parents don't like, they yell at me. Sometimes, if it's just my father around, he'll start throwing things. Usually I just sit in my room and wait it out..." She trails off, tears slowly flowing down her face once more. I start to lick them away again.  
"Hey, it's okay Pacifica, I'm here. I won't let them hurt you. Alright? I'd never let the person I..." I trail off looking away for a second. I almost told her about my crush on her. I nuzzle her neck again. "I won't let them hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Mabel has it easy.  
> Pacifica?  
> ...not so much.


	6. Stomach Why!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stomach!  
> Why hath thou forsaken me!!!!

(Dipper's POV)  
I watch as Bill starts pacing the room. He continues this for a few minutes before my stomach growling interrupts us. My ears go down in embarrassment and I bury my face in my paws when he looks over at me, an amused smirk on his handsome- I mean on his face. I hear him walk over to the bed and sit down. I can feel his eyes on me so I try my hardest to just disappear. It doesn't work.  
"Pinetree~" Bill say in a sing-song voice. I ignore him, keeping my face buried in my paws. "Are you hungry?" He teases. I continue to ignore him until my stomach growls again. I try to make myself smaller as Bill starts to laugh. I feel like I'm going to die of embarrassment at this rate. After a few minutes Bill's laughter quiets down. He stays quiet so I look up to see him looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. My whiskers twitch in annoyance as he continues to start at me. Huffing I try and stand only to fall back onto the bed with a pained yowl. Bill snaps out of whatever trance he was in and rushes closer to me.  
Gently he picks me up, barely jostling my leg, and carries me out of the room. We walk down a hallway and into what I guess is the kitchen as it has a refrigerator, a small table, an oven, and all the other necessary kitchen stuff. He sets a pillow on top of the table and then sets me on top of it. He must've grabbed the pillow while I was trying to keep my leg still. He walks over to the fridge and peers inside.  
"So, Pinetree, what do you want to eat?" He asks glancing back at me.  
"I don't know, what do you have?" I meow. He looks at me and starts to laugh again.  
"HA! Oh Pinetree! That- HA that was adorable!" He says in between falling to the ground laughing and rolling around, "You actually answered in meows!" I bury my face in my paws again and huff in embarrassment. This is going to be a long stay.


	7. Good Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both POVs in one chapter?!  
> WWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT????  
> XD

(Mabel's POV)  
Once Pacifica calms down, she picks me up and carries me back to her bed, laying down beside me. She starts petting me and I nuzzle up to her and start to purr. Once I'm about half way asleep, Pacifica starts talking.  
"So why do you think I can understand you? Have you tried talking to anyone else's?" She asks. I shift a bit and look up at her.  
"I tried talking to Grunkle Stan, but -YAWN- he didn't understand me and chased me with a broom," I say in a sleepy voice, "As for why you can understand me, I honestly don't know. We could try and ask Lazy Susan, she is the one who turned me into a cat." I yawn and nuzzle her hand, silently asking her to continue petting me. She complies and we lay there for a while, the sun setting slowly through the window, until we fall asleep, laying together.

(Dipper's POV)  
After I eat some leftover chicken that Bill had, he carries me into the living room and, being surprisingly gentle, sets me down on the ground in front of the sofa. I'm starting to get sleepy, but I try my hardest to stay awake. Bill absent mindedly starts petting me and, despite my protests, it's really calming and I kinda like it. My eyes slowly drift close when suddenly Bill starts speaking.  
"Pinetree? Are you falling asleep?" I jerk awake and quickly shake my head. Bill looks at me like I'm an idiot and slowly moves to sit beside me. He lays down with his face in front of mine. I try to keep my head from falling onto the pillow, but when Bill starts to silently scratch behind my ears, it's all over. I lay my head on his other hand as he starts to scratch under my chin, close my eyes, and purr. Bill pauses in surprise and I mew in disappointment. He gently picks me up and lays me on his lap. I nuzzle up closer to him. He chuckles quietly. "What ever happened to hating me Pinetree?" His voice sounds sad.  
"I never hated you Bill. While you were still a dream demon, I was scared of you, yeah, but I have never hated you," I meow quietly. I barely notice that Bill has stopped petting me. My eyes fall shut as I begin to finally fall asleep. Bill gently picks me up and begins walking somewhere. I don't open my eyes to see where. I'm just too tired. He sets me down on something soft and moves away. When he moves I get a little cold. "Bill, don't leave, you're warm..." I hear him sigh and walk a little closer.  
"Don't worry Pinetree, I'm just gonna get something to heal your leg," he whispers quietly. I hear him shuffle away. I sigh and try to get comfortable. If I curl up in a small ball with my injured leg straight, I am comfy. My mind goes blank and I fall into a restless sleep.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dippen-dots...

Don't look behind you.  
I'm walking through the forest. It's dark. I look up and see the night sky. There aren't any stars.  
Don't stop walking.  
I hear something moving behind me. I go to turn and look at it.  
DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU.  
Behind me is nothing but a huge, shapeless black mass. It's getting closer to me and I can tell that I should stay away from it.  
Run.  
I turn back and start running. I can hear the thing behind me. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can sense it start to get closer. I try to run faster.  
You can't escape.  
Something grabs my left ankle and I fall face forward with a sickening crack as my nose slams into the ground. I cry in both pain and panic as whatever grabbed my ankle starts sliding upwards.  
Caught you.  
More of whatever gripped my ankle wrap all around me. One goes around my eyes. My throat. My torso. I try to scream but one goes INTO my mouth and down my throat. I start to choke.  
Let's have a bit of fun.  
The things start to squeeze tightly, the one down my throat starts thrashing. Everything is in agony. Tears are flowing down my face. White spots start to cross my vision.  
Wake up.  
The things get tighter.  
Wake UP.  
I can't breath.  
PINETREE WAKE UP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just reread this and realize it has tentacles...  
> ...what is wrong with me...  
> (LOTS OF THINGS!!!)


	9. "...-inetree!"

I gasp awake, yowling in pain as I start thrashing around. Something is trying to stop me. I don't know where I am. Something's yelling at me. I feel tears blur my vision as my breath comes in sharp gasps.  
"...-inetree!" Someone yells. I kick, trying to get away from whatever is holding me. In my blind panic I unsheathe my claws and start trying to scratch whatever in gripping me. I hear a pained yell and am dropped onto the floor. I screech in pain as I land on my hind leg. I try to stand but end up just scrambling away. I scramble backwards as a dark shape moves. I back into a corner shaking. Suddenly the thing gets smaller. I stay trembling in the corner, not daring to move. My leg is throbbing. I can feel the blood flowing from the newly opened gash. I start swaying a bit and black spots cross my vision. I remember where I am.  
"B-bi-ill?" I stutter through gasps and tears. I fall limply to the ground. My leg feels like it's on fire. It hurts to even think. The shape, that I now recognize as Bill, moves closer.  
"Pinetree? You okay now?" He asks cautiously. He moves closer to me and I see that he has claw marks on his hands and one on his face. I start to tear up again. I try to back away from him only to groan in pain. "Pinetree?"  
"D-did I scratch you?" I ask quietly. He doesn't answer and just comes closer, scratching behind my ears. I feel tears start to clump the fur around my eyes together. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't-" I cut myself of and start crying in earnest as everything that has happened starts catching up to my unstable mind. Being transformed into a cat, being attacked by a coyote, that nightmare. I feel Bill wrap his arms around my trembling form and try to push away, but I'm too weak. I've always been too weak. Thoughts that I always try to hide behind a fake smile start to resurface. Bill lays me down on his bed and leaves the room. I'm all alone. Just what I deserve. I bite my front paw trying to muffle the sound of my loud and harsh cries, but only succeed in biting through my skin. I clench my eyes shut. Gosh I'm so stupid. Thinking I could save anyone, protect anyone. Falling in love with Bill. Yes I admit it, I am head over heels in love with Bill. Why would he ever even like me. ME of all people. I hear the door open but ignore it as I continue to sink my teeth into my paw. I hear Bill gasp when he notices what I'm doing.  
"Pinetree!? What are you doing!?" He says astonished. I look up at him with wide, but dull brown eyes.  
"It's not like it matters," I whisper to myself, barely able to think because of the pain, "It was stupid of me. But that's usual isn't it? I'm always stupid. I'm sorry you have to take care of me Bill. You should just throw me out of the house. Let me get eaten by the coyotes. No one would miss me." I don't notice that Bill has laid beside me until he gently lays a hand on my injured leg and paw. I wince a bit and look over at him. He gives me a small yet sad smile.  
"I was waiting to use this for an emergency, but I suppose I can use it now," he mutters quietly as he closes his eyes.  
"Bill, what are you-" I cut my self off as my leg and paw are engulfed in a familiar blue flame. I stare in awe and slight fear as the skin begins to heal itself. After a moment more, the blue fades away leaving fully healed skin in it wake. Bill sits up and sways slightly.  
"Well, that should do it," he slurs slightly. He moves to get up off the bed but falls backwards onto it, passed out. I stare at him in shock. How long has he been able to use his magic? Why would he waste it on healing me when he could have used even less of it to just heal himself? As I lay there staring at him, he starts to twitch in his sleep. I blink as he rolls onto his side. I cautiously stand up and walk over to him. I look at him and let a small smile drift onto my face. Bill looks so peaceful when he sleeps. His face is free of his usual shit-eating grin. I curl up next to his chest and lick his cheek. It's so warm laying here. I slowly start to drift off. Still asleep, he curls his body around mine slightly and I let out a soft, breathless chuckle. I wish it could always be like this. I wish I could just tell him that I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute and kinda fluffy!  
> Secret cuddles are the best cuddles.


	10. Confessions

(Mabel's POV)  
When I wake up the next morning, I am cuddled up next to Pacifica. I feel my face heat up slightly. Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! I am laying, cuddled up next to Pacifica! I try to move out from under her arm but she shifts and blinks her eyes blearily.  
"Mabel?" She asks sitting up. I quickly scramble backwards a bit.  
"Heh heh, G-good morning Pacifica! How was your sleep! Good? Good!" I say awkwardly. She just blinks at me tiredly and yawns.  
"Good morning Mabel," she says rubbing her eyes. She gets up and stretches. I watch as her arms reach above her head and her back arches. I catch myself staring and quickly look away. She yawns one more time and turns back to look at me. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can head into town and talk to Lazy Susan, okay?" I nod.  
"Alright," I say. She smiles and my heart skips a beat. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. She grabs a pair of clothes and walks into what must be her bathroom. A second later I hear the shower start up and relax. I lay back down and start to think. I wonder where Dipper ended up at. He wasn't at the Mystery Shack so I don't know where he could be. I hope he's okay. Hopefully he found a place to stay. I start thinking of everything that could have happened and everything that did happen. I sigh. I really hope Dipper found someone to take him in.   
The shower stops and I look over. After a bit of rustle in Pacifica walks out dressed in a cute purple short sleeved dress with white leggings and white, high heeled boots. Her hair is wrapped in a towel and she isn't wearing any makeup. She looks absolutely stunning. She walks over to her vanity and sits at the little chair.  
"Mabel? Do you mind helping me with my hair and makeup?" She asks, as she turns on the lights around the big mirror.  
"Sure," I say as I get off the bed and walk over to her. I jump onto the vanity counter and start helping her choose. We end up picking some lilac eyeshadow with light blush and light pink lip gloss. In general it more so enhances her natural beauty. She grabs a white purse and walks out with me following close behind. After walking through the maze that is the Northwest Manor, we make it to the front door only to be stopped by her father, Nathaniel Northwest.  
"Where do you think you're going young lady," he asks in a menacing tone. He catches glimpse of me a sneers, "And why is that filthy creature in here?" I feel the fur on my neck rise as I get angry.  
"I-I was just going to go out into the town for a little while, father..." Pacifica says quietly, not meeting her father's eyes. He laughs harshly.  
"What? Are you going to go socialize with those dim witted Pines? Or are you just going over there to fawn over one in particular, you filthy lesbian!" He yells, slowly advancing on her. Pacifica tries to back away, but her grabs her hair. That's when I loose it. I jump up, hissing and spitting, scratching all over Pacifica's father's face. He screams and let's Paz go.   
"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I yell, all the while scratching any part of his skin that I can, "I love her and I am NOT letting you hurt her!" After a second of shock, her father regains his senses and grabs me by the back of my neck. He throws me out the door with Paz running out after me. The door slams and I shakily stand. I'm not hurt, just a little winded.  
"Mabel! Are you okay!?" She asks, worried. I give her a bright smile.  
"I'm fine!" I say cheerfully, "Just got the breath knocked out of me!" She smiles before it is slowly replaced by an embarrassed blush.  
"U-um, by the way," she says not meting my eyes. I get worried. Did I do something wrong? "What you said in there. You know when you were attacking my dad...Did you actually mean it?" I look at her confused. That is, until I think back to what I said. My ears go down in embarrassment.  
"O-oh, umm," I say, looking anywhere but at her. I take a deep breath. "Y-yeah I, I did. Paz, I've liked you for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you or if you liked me back or-" she cuts me off.  
"Of course I like you Mabel! Who wouldn't! Your so nice to everyone and you can make anyone laugh or smile no matter the situation," she gives me a small smile. I stare at her, shocked before I run up to her and leap into her arms. I laugh, relieved. I'm just, so, HAPPY!!! I reach up and lick her cheek. She smiles, leans down and kisses my nose. As she does, a soft pink light wraps around me. I float up and out of her arms. We both just stop and stare in awe as my body slowly and painlessly transforms back into my normal human self. I gently float back down to the ground. I look down and see that I'm wearing the 'Meow-wow' sweater that I was wearing the day I got transformed. We both stare at each other, shocked, until we break out into simultaneous grins. I tackle her to the ground in a kiss and she kisses back eagerly. After a second, we both break for air. I help her stand and we start on our way into town, smiling and holding hands.


	11. Good Morning

(Dipper's POV)  
I wake laying in a quickly cooling bed. I sit up and yawn. I wonder where Bill is. I hear a crash and a yelled "SHIT!". I chuckle a little bit, standing and stretching. I jump off the bed and walk out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. Bill has his back to me and is sweeping up a broken plate. He's mumbling somethings under his breath as he turns around and catches sight of me. He tries to hide the broken plate behind him, but I can tell he knows it's useless.  
"Hey Pinetree! I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet," he trails off. I jump up onto the counter and sit down. I start to remember last night and look away in embarrassment and shame. He seems to notice. "Pinetree? What's wrong?"  
"About last night...," I close my eyes and take a deep, yet shaky breath, "Thank you. And I'm really sorry about scratching you and making you use your magic, I-" I'm cut off as Bill wraps his arms around me in a hug. I tense a bit but then relax.  
"No problem kid, and you didn't make me use my magic," he whispers, "I was the one who chose to use it. Besides, at least I used on something worth it." I look at him, confused.  
"What do you mean, worth it?"  
"Pinetree, I used my magic to heal YOU. Of course that was worth it." I stare at him, astonished.  
"B-but don't you hate me?" I had always thought he hated me because I ruined his 'big party' also known as Wierdmaggedon. Now it's his turn to pull back and look at me confused.  
"Pinetree, why would you think I hate you?"  
"Well because, I ruined your 'big plans', I turned you human. You never seem to want to even be around me...." He looks at me like I just told him I ate a whole bag of Doritos without him. Then he gives me a soft smile, one that seems more genuine and, dare my hopeful mind say, filled with love than ever before.  
"Pinetree, I have never hated you. Yeah, I was a little mad, but in a way you gave me what I've always wanted. The ability to actually exist. To live my own life. The ability to feel real emotions." He leans closer to my face. "And, it's not that I never want to hang out with you, it's just that I had to ask Shooting Star a lot of questions about certain emotions. Especially the one I felt when I saw you." My eyes widen. Bill chuckles.  
"What you felt about m-me? What did she say it was?" Bill leans even closer to me.  
"How about I let you guess," he says as he plants a small kiss on my nose. As he does, a soft blue light wraps around us both, but I barely notice. Bill kissed me. Bill the ex-dream demon, my crush, kissed me. Without even realizing that I turned human, I lean up and kiss Bill fully on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands playing with his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist. After a minute we both pull away, faces red with blush. I finally realize that I'm human and look at what I'm wearing. It's my favorite plaid red, button up shirt and jeans. The same thing I was wearing when I was changed. I look back up at Bill with a large and goofy smile on my face. He smiles back and we just stand there, in each other's arms for a bit, staring at each other, gazes full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!
> 
> ...I'm rereading this as I post it.


	12. Back to the Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small story!!!

(Mabel's POV)  
"What if we don't find him," I worry as we walk through town, hand in hand. Pacifica looks at me and rubs my hand.  
"Don't worry Mabel, we WILL find him," she says back encouragingly. I give her a small smile. "Why don't we go see if he's already made it to the Mystery Shack?" I need and we make our way over there only to be stopped by someone calling our name.  
"Mabel!" A familiar voice yells. I whip around and smile widely as I see my brother and Bill running towards us.  
"Dipper!" I tackle him in a hug. We lay there laughing and hugging each other for a while before letting go.  
"Bro-bro! How'd you change back?" I ask excitedly. He blushes and glances at Bill, who is also blushing slightly. I look back and forth between them for a second before my smile gets even wider. I squeal. "Awwwww that's so cute!!! I ship you two so hard!" Dipper rubs the back of his neck, blushing harder.  
"Huh well how did you change back?" He asks giving me a small teasing glare. I blush a bit but then grab Pacifica's hand. Dipper smiles softly. Then he sighs and hands A smug Bill a ten dollar bill. I gawk at him. He notices. "We may or may not have made a small bet on what would happen..."   
"He'll be giving me the rest of my payment later," Bill says teasingly as Dipper starts blushing again. I laugh.  
"Come on guys! Let's go tell Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford we're okay!" I yell beginning to drag Pacifica towards the Shack. I hear the boys laugh and look back to see the boys following close behind, holding hands. I smile softly and continue running towards the Shack.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be working on sequal to this...  
> Anyone interested?


End file.
